Field
This disclosure relates to spatial audio coding.
Background
The evolution of surround sound has made available many output formats for entertainment nowadays. The range of surround-sound formats in the market includes the popular 5.1 home theatre system format, which has been the most successful in terms of making inroads into living rooms beyond stereo. This format includes the following six channels: front left (L), front right (R), center or front center (C), back left or surround left (Ls), back right or surround right (Rs), and low frequency effects (LFE)). Other examples of surround-sound formats include the growing 7.1 format and the futuristic 22.2 format developed by NHK (Nippon Hoso Kyokai or Japan Broadcasting Corporation) for use, for example, with the Ultra High Definition Television standard. It may be desirable for a surround sound format to encode audio in two dimensions and/or in three dimensions.